Was die Menschen ausmacht
by CroszeriaLuca
Summary: Meine erste FF überhaupt - über Yuki und Luca nach dem sie von Reiga erfahren haben. Ich habe versucht aus Luca's Sicht zu schreiben. :o Ich hoffe sie ist nicht ganz so schlecht und ich muss mich nicht schämen :D Kommentare für Verbesserungen wären wundertastisch! * *


Yuki zitterte. Offensichtlich war ihm kalt, obwohl es Spätsommer war.

Luca beobachtete seinen Geliebten vom Garten aus, wie er da auf der Terrasse stand und verträumt in den Himmel guckte. Er wollte zu ihm gehen, aber aus irgendwelchen Gründen konnte er nicht. Seine Beine versagten ihm den Dienst.

Der Schwarzhaarige schaute weg, er konnte es nicht ertragen, seine Liebe so zu sehen.

Sodom erschien neben seinem Meister und starrte ihn an: „Meister, Meister! Warum guckst du so griesgrämig?" Sein Blick fiel auf den Balkon und er sah Yuki. „Meister, darf ich zu Yuki gehen?"

„Mach doch was du willst.", grummelt Luca, etwas an genervt, das es seinem Untertanen leichter fällt als ihm mit der Situation umzugehen. Klar, Luca könnte jetzt zu Yuki gehen und ihm sagen, dass er es ist, der immer für ihn da sein wird. Aber das wäre nicht, was Yuki hören wollte. Sein bester Freund, der für ihn fast ein Bruder war, hatte ihn verraten; hatte ihm gestanden, dass er der Reiga ist, der Erzfeind vom Giou-Clan. Luca strauchelte, er konnte es nicht rückgängig machen. Reiga hatte hatte ihn verletzt. Und so sehr er es Reiga auch heimzahlen wollte, Yuki würde es ihm nie erlauben.

So in Gedanken versunken merkte er gar nicht, dass es schon wieder zu Dämmern begonnen hatte.

„Es wird wohl bald essen geben.", murmelte der Schwarzhaarige und ging langsam wieder in die Villa.

Dort angekommen betrat er den Speisesaal und war fast nicht verwundert, dass Yuki noch nicht da war. Sofort kehrte er um, um ihn zu holen. Das Gotteslicht hatte schon seit einigen Tagen kaum was gegessen und so konnte das nicht weiter gehen. Die Blicke der anderen Wächter sind Luca nicht aufgefallen, als er die Tür schloss.

Er ging die Stufen hinauf zu Yuki's Zimmer und klopfte. Nichts. Er klopfte nochmal, aber es kam wieder keine Antwort. Luca seufzte, öffnete die Tür und trat hinein.

Die Türen zum Balkon waren offen und er konnte sehen, wie der Wind mit den Vorhängen spielte.

Luca trat schnellen Schrittes zu Yuki hinaus, der ihn immer noch nicht bemerkt hatte.

„Yuki, es gibt essen.", sprach Luca leise, um den Angesprochenen nicht zu erschrecken. Die guten Vorsätze des Duras hatten allerdings nichts gebracht und Yuki schrack so sehr zusammen, das er Sodom fallen lies. Dieser lief weinend 2 Mal im Kreis und verschwand dann kreischend Richtung Esszimmer.

Luca schaute Yuki mit einen durchdringenden Blick an. Zu gern würde er verstehen, ja wissen wollen, wie es in Yuki gerade aussieht. Er selbst kannte dieses Gefühl nicht, betrogen zu werden. Auch wenn er schon so lange unter den Menschen weilte, er konnte bisher keines der Gefühle wirklich verstehen. Luca selbst kannte nur die Liebe zu Yuki, den Hass zu Reiga und den anderen Duras und eine gesunde Abwehrhaltung gegenüber den Wächtern.

Yuki indes schien sich wieder gefangen zu haben und schaute Luca traurig an. Der Braunschopf konnte sehen, wie sich in Luca's Augen ein Kampf abspielte, aber er wollte lieber nicht wissen, warum. Es hätte ihn wahrscheinlich nur verletzt.

Luca verdrängte seine Gedanken und sah Yuki an. „Yuki… Ich weiß, dass du dich schlecht fühlst und dir niemand den Schmerz nehmen soll… Das möchte ich auch nicht. Aber du sollst wissen, dass ich immer an deiner Seite bin, ich werde immer deine Schmerzen mit dir Teilen.", Luca, der selbst erstaunt über seine vielen Worte war, lies seinen Blick sanfter werden.

Yuki stand da, schon wieder den Tränen nahe und nickte einfach nur.

Der Duras bemerkte dies und zog Yuki an sich. Der Kleinere fing sofort mit Schluchzen an. Der Schwarzhaarige fing instinktiv an, ihm über die Haare zu streicheln. Yuki wehrte sich nicht und Luca schloss die Augen um das Gefühl zu genießen, was er so lange vermisst hatte.

Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich, was er sich von außen natürlich nicht anmerken lies. Aber er hatte solche Sorgen um seinen Geliebten und doch hatte er das Gefühl einfach nicht helfen zu können. Diesmal nicht.

Luca schob Yuki sachte von sich und Yuki schaute erwartungsvoll auf. Luca stricht ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und blieb mit seiner Hand an der Wange liegen.

Yuki schloss die Augen. Er sah so Engelsgleich aus. Lucas Augen füllten sich mit Liebe und er legte die linke Hand an die andere Wage und zog langsam den Kopf vom Kleineren zu sich.

Er wehrte sich nicht.

Kurz bevor ihre Lippen sich berührten hielt Luca inne. Er realisierte, was er grade tat. Ja, was tat er eigentlich? Er wollte nur endlich das wieder haben, was er damals gehabt hatte. Aber wenn Yuki das gar nicht will? Was ist, wenn Yuki sich nur nicht wehrt, weil er selbst so verwirrt ist?

„Luca…?", flüsterte eine leise Stimme. Es war Yuki's. Yuki's weibliche Stimme.

Erschrocken lies Luca Yuki sein Gesicht los und seine Augen weiteten sich.

Er sah hinunter und sah das jetzige, das männliche Gotteslicht vor sich stehen. Er hatte verstanden. ‚Es muss schwierig in der Menschenwelt sein, wenn ein Mann einen Mann küsst. Außerdem kann ich seine Emotionale Verfassung doch nicht ausnutzen!'

Luca drehte sich um, murmelte nur noch kurz: „Ich sollte gehen…" und verschwand.

Yuki stand geschockt da und wusste nicht Recht, was mit dem Duras los war. Er sank traurig auf die Knie und fing an zu weinen.


End file.
